


Peter Parker And The Freaky Frickin' Field Trip

by Starkender



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Flash is Nice, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Kinda, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, No Angst, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its banter, not in this household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkender/pseuds/Starkender
Summary: Peter Parker goes on a field trip to stark industries, hilarity ensues.thats it really.





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> not freaky, just couldn't think of a name
> 
> also Tony is really cuddly in this, after losing peter during the snap (which isn't mentioned) he just became really cuddly which completely shocked everyone as tony was never known for physical contact. so if you don't like that and prefer the hardcore Tony, this fic aint for you cause he a softie
> 
> ALSOOO I made it frost iron but its completely irrelevant and Loki shows up for many 4 lines don't worry just replace it with pepper if ya don't like it
> 
> enjoy!!!

Peters day started fine, not much happened all day, just a typical school day. Ned had very proudly announced that his parents were buying him the brand-new Lego Voltron mecca

“It’s the biggest one they've ever made Peter!” He'd exclaimed excitedly to Peter, who just chuckled at his friends’ antics. 

He had no clue what Voltron was but if ned was this happy about it, he'd humour him. His last class was higher math, not a class he struggled with and honestly, he found it a bit too easy for his advanced Brain, he'd rather be in the lab with Tony learning the important stuff, not this easy-peasy crap. Speaking of Tony today was a lab day, which Peter had forgotten and had lit up like a lamp once remembering, now he was excited to get his ass out of class and to the tower. The minute the bell screamed he stood up and prepared to leave the class when his teacher, Miss Cartier yelled 

“ah ah, class sit back down we’re not done yet, I have some exciting information I'm sure you'd all be pleased to hear” 

she gleamed with that irritating nasally voice of hers. Peter never liked Miss Cartier, and vice versa, she didn't like him, and he didn't like her. Peter sat back down, crossing his arms and huffing, to which Miss Cartier noticed 

“got somewhere to be Parker?” she spat at him, a smug look on her face.

Peter just muttered a small “no miss” and sank back into his seat. 

 

Miss Cartier looked away before continuing to address the class, a grin creeping up her face as she began to speak

“I’m proud to announce that our class has been given the special privilege of an exclusive tour of stark industries this Friday!” Peters eyes snapped up, that damn stark! 

Any and all field trips to stark industries had to be organised and accepted by Tony himself, meaning that he was 100% the one who planned this. God he was going to rip him a new one once he got to the tower. 

“Including a meet and greet with THE Tony stark himself!” She continued, eyeing up Peter with an icy glare and a smug grin on her face. 

She didn't believe him about the very real internship, no one did. Except Ned, Flash and MJ as they'd all met or heard from Tony at least twice. The class erupted in cheers and squeals, all clearly excited about meeting the great Anthony Stark. Just wait till they meet him, he's not all as great as the cameras make him out to be, he regularly trudged out of his lab looking and smelling like a garbage truck just ran over him, he forgets to shower for days at a time, snores when he sleeps and seeing him like that any previous idol worship peter had for Tony disappeared .  
He still adored him, but now it was more fond than idolising. The man wasn't perfectly preened and trimmed like the media made him out to be, Peter new the real Tony, the sweet cuddly mess of a softie that the man could be but also the smart and reasonable Tony that he could be.

The cold stoic, unloving press Tony never appeared when Peter was around. 

 

“Please pick up a permission slip and have it signed by your parent or guardian, hand it in by tomorrow morning or you won't get to go.” His teacher bellowed, Peter sighed grabbing a slip and trudging out of the class room. 

Ned ran giddily to him, practically buzzing with excitement. 

“Peter can you believe it! We get to meet the real Tony stark”   
“ned what are you on about, you've already met him like twice” Peter replied raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“yeah but both of those times he was too focused on you for me to ask him anything” ned pouted to which Peter chucked, “yeah well I'm glad you're happy about this, I'm gonna literally rip his throat out for this” Peter groaned

“what why! He helped us get a tour there” ned questioned. 

“Uh yeah so he can embarrass me in front of everyone, you already know no one believes me about the internship and so does he, he's gonna do everything in his power to prove it” Peter cried out, causing ned to start laughing at his friend’s misfortune.

“Pete this is what happens when you live a crazy life. Plus, it can't be all that bad, Tony loves you he won't make a fool out of you” ned replied placing his hand on his friends’ shoulder, looking at him with a soft smile.

“Yeah I know It’s just” peter sighed. “he won't mean to embarrass me, but he more than likely will” Peter sighed again, Tony would probably embarrass him unconsciously, by doing something that’s normal for them but not for everyone else. Like asking what he wants for dinner or calling him a strange name, like Petey-pie or Pumpkin, even bambino or cucciolo. Peter sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time today, skipping down the steps with a fond smile on his face, he loved the nicknames Tony gave him but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing. 

Peter looked around until he spotted the familiar black car waiting for him at the front of the car back, he ran toward it, opening the back door and throwing himself in.

 

“Hi Happy!”   
Peter said cheerfully, watching as the partition closed shut, signalling happy was not in the mood to chat. 

“ok Happy” 

Peter replied, pouting slightly however he wasn't really upset, he knew what happy was like, so he didn't let it bother him. He closed his eyes leaning back into the heated seat, the mild hum of the engine nulling his mind as he felt himself drifting off. 

 

“Get up kid we’re here” Peter awoke with a gasp, not expecting the loud voice, he lolled his head to the side and looked at happy with a dead look “rude” he muttered under his breath, keeping eye contact with happy and squinting his eyes at him, happy just squinted back and pulled him out of the car, shoving him in the direction of the elevator playfully.

Peter smiled, stumbling into the private elevator, backpack on his back. “Good evening Mr. Parker” Friday said from above, a hint of affection in her voice. 

“Hiya Friday!” Peter replied cheerfully, hopping off the elevator once it reached the 90th floor, Tony’s’ lab was on the 91st floor but he wanted to surprise the man.

He crept up the stairs, latching onto the ceiling and crawling through the door, he crept across the ceiling above Tony and snickered to himself quietly, he silently lowered himself down behind Tony before jumping onto his back and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing his checking into his hair and yelling “BOO!” 

Tony jumped and spilt his coffee, accidentally bumping Peter on the nose “Jesus Christ Petey you scared the shit out of me!’ He half said half laughed. 

“look what you did you made me spill my coffee” he said with no real heat in his voice, keeping Peter on his back and swaying slightly, wrapping his hands onto Peters arms around his neck, he rocked side to side. 

Hearing Peter hum happily in his hair. “How was School kiddo” Tony said quietly, leaning hid head back into Peters hair.

“It was good” Peter mumbled “except for one thing” he said, dropping off of Tony’s back and turning around to face him with a glare, Tony must have known what was coming as he started smirking.

“Are you kidding me Anthony! A field trip? Seriously I cannot believe you” Peter yelled, ignoring Tony’s laughter and swatting him with the back of his hand, exaggerating his words. He pouted up at Tony who was still laughing, Tony calmed down and placed his hand on Peters shoulder.

“it’s for the best Petey-pie, no one believes you and I wanna change that, I wanna make it easier for you. This was the only way to do it” Tony said in a soft voice.

Peter sighed “alright just, try not to embarrass me” he said, Tony gasped in mock offence “me? Embarrass you? Never!” Tony said sarcastically, a small smirk on his face. 

Peter pouted deeper and gave Tony his signature puppy eyes, looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Okay fine I won't embarrass you, just stop with the kicked puppy look I can't handle it” Tony said, squashing Peters cheeks together making him look like a fish, more like a puppy though. “Now moving on from that” Tony said wrapping an arm around Peters shoulders and walking him off into the lab.

“What do you want for dinner? Loki wants Korean but I'm feeling Thai” he said as he and Peter trailed off into conversation, Peter ignoring the mild dread he was feeling for the coming Friday. Surely it couldn't go that bad.

Right?


	2. Permission slips and reluctancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes, Chaos ensues, Off to school we go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh
> 
>  
> 
> i have no excuse  
> i re wrote everything oops  
> almost a year later i have returned.
> 
> also psa i like marmite.

The next day Peter awoke to the sunlight coming through the crack in his blackout windows, ironically enough. shielding his eyes with his soft fleece sleeve he rolled out of the line of sun and tried to fall back into the realm of sleep, only to receive a jab to his hip. Startling awake he jumped back, hitting his head on the wall, letting out a high pitched squeak as his wide eyes phoned in on the giggling culprit that was the nearing 50 old idiot sitting at the foot of his bed, face contorting into a sleepy glare, he picked up a pillow and lobbed it at the fools head. Who in turn released a high squeak before falling off the bed with an oof, a grin slipped onto peters face, before he started giggling at his temporary guardians foolishness.

"Karma, old man" Peter said in a teasing tone.

"yeah, yeah. little brat" Tony replied, sitting up and rubbing his head where he landed. Letting out a yawn he stood up from the foot of the bed and streched his arms above his head, making a strange popping sound, peter winced 

"Get on up Petey pie, move that funky soul breakfast is ready" Tony yawned out

Peter blinked, "you cooked breakfast?' he replied with a grimace, Tony shot around glaring at the kid. "why yes i did little man, cereal" peters face dropped, the pure expression of 'for thors sake'. he raised an eyebrow at the billionaire

Tony just smirked before walking out of the room.

Peter groaned, slugging himself out of bed and out the door, still in his fleeces. He shuffled down the hallway, witnessing a varying degree of oddities whilst traversing the halls, he saw a gecko.. inside.... hundreds of feet in the air... somehow. he saw the god of mischief sleeping with one foot in the air and the other bent with his knee hitting his face, raising a fond eyebrow at that one he continued to saunter on, discovering a snail in a plant pot, a strange hole in the wall and a book shelf with all of the books upside down. 

chaos.

Peter finally reached the kitchen, plonking himself down at the breakfast bar with a thud, he pulled out his phone to see a text from ned reminding him about the permission slip, and warning him if he doesn't hand it in he's going to replace all of his chocolate spread with imported marmite. Peter paled, devils cream, minus the cream. He sighs to himself before looking to what tony had placed in front of him, an egg. thats it a frickin' egg, with shell. 

chaos

 

Peter picks the egg up, he could. he shouldn't but he could, he does. Peter silently cracks the egg into his palm, walking over to tony hiding the egg behind his back, he jumps at tony, wrapping one arm around his neck, he proceeds to nuzzles his head into his neck and as cutely as he can utters out a little "mornin".

Tony instinctively lets down his guard once peter hugs him, bringing one arm around the kid and burying his face in peters hair, peter smirks before carefully maneuvering his other arm to slip the egg right into tony's coffee, he grins. Pulling away from tony and smiling at him before hopping back to his seat, he pours himself some cereal into a bowl preparing to watch it all unfold, he feels Loki slip up behind him right as tony takes a sip of coffee. peters squints with a smirk as pure horror crosses Tony's face, Lokis eyebrows raise in silent question before tony violently spits the coffee onto the ground, petrified he opens his mouth before brokenly and quietly muttering in a shaky voice

"egg" 

Loki raises his eyebrow even further. Peter out right cackles before snapping his eyes to tony, slyly grinning at him "egg indeed"

Tony glares before giggling to himself, walking over to peter and ruffling his hair before kissing him on the forehead and pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, which he promptly places on the table before pouring himself a new cup, "i signed it with my signature that shouldn't be a problem right?' Tony asked peter.

"mmm" Peter said around a spoon full of cereal. "It'll be fine i think, no one should recognize it" he responded honestly, it shouldn't be an issue but then again Ms Cartier is a bit of a diva. Peter shovels another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, eyebrows creasing in thought as he came up with possible scenarios in his head, what if they didn't let him go.. not that thats a problem but it would be embarrassing.. what if- he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Loki smiling reassuringly at him, he smiled back before getting off his stool, putting his bowl in the sink and began walking back to his room for a shower.

After getting out of the shower peter dried his curly brown hair, gelling it to tame the waves, he put on a plaid button up shirt and slipped a blue sweater over the top of it, slipping in some blue jeans and white socks. finally slipping into his converse and tying his laces, grabbing his bag and headphones before heading to the elevator.

"ehem" he hears behind him, turning around to see tony standing there, hand on his him one arm extended with that slip of paper from earlier in his hand. 

"You're not getting out of it Petey" Tony said, sauntering over and slipping the slip into Peters back before patting him on the back. "you'd best hand that in, you'll be going anyway" He said with a smirk. Peter pouting, giving Tony a hug and muttering out a "fine" before hopping into the elevator and heading down. He was extremely reluctant to hand that slip in but he knows full well theres no way he's missing it unless he develops salmonella or something before tomorrow. likely story.

the elevator dings as it settles on the ground floor, skipping out of the elevator, headphones in his ears listening to Sabrina Carpenters "lookin at me" which yes, he knows is feminine and no, he doesn't care, looking around at the modern open spaced reception area, he loves this place. Despite its sheer size the place somehow feels homey, Tony would probably disagree with him but whatever. looking around one last time he left through the large automatic doors, walking through the streets of New York before he spots the black audi containing happy nearby a mcdonalds, he crosses the road over to the car and hops in the back seat

"hey Happy" he exhales, receiving a tired grunt from Happy, fondly smiling he leads back against the seat slipping on some Lewis Capaldi and looking out the window.  
today should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost a year and we barely progressed....
> 
> im currently re-writing the next part so it shouldnt be long, maybe a day or so


	3. right

i shouldnt make promises. i came down with a good ol family disease like a day after i released the last chapter, im not fully recovered, im still a bit sick and cant really stay awake longer than an hour, im on medication again ill be fine dont worry buuuuutt as you can guess i didnt update a few days later like i said i would cause im a fool and have no motivation for this fic so being sick didn't help with that, i dont wanna abandon this, im gonna try and get it finished to a standard i like but please be patient with me im sick very often cause i have the immune system of a newborn squirrel

thanks guys

ill try

-Laufey

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE   
>    
> Im a bad updater oof im gonna put a long little explanation in the next chapter and I'm gonna set myself an update schedule and ill try to follow it I promise   
> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
